From The Journals of a Whore
by iansamar
Summary: It is a story about a whore who shares her unusual encounters with a strange man she thought she loves. and a man who is hiding a secret that could ruin her life forever.


From The Journal of a Whore

By M.N. Cruise

Saturday, 20 November

My name is Elisa. I am 20 years old. I was born at a very unfortunate time of the year. When all parents in England were abandoning their newborn babies at the gates of brothels. (Well at least that's how I like to think about behind my mother reason for giving me up).

Unlike many young girls I already knew what I will be when I will grow up or in true words forced to be.

A whore.

Yeah, I know not a very bright future for a young girl, but what choice did I have? If only my mother was a bit caring about the fact that if she had decided to dropped me like a trash bag she could have chosen another respectable place instead of a brothel.

Anyway, I am not going blank the pages of my journal writing about the story of my life as a whore since I haven't written in ages.

I don't know what evoke me to do it now, as it is quite odd especially for a girl like me to even have a journal, but whatever the reason I know I want to write today more than anything. Want to capture the beauty and pain of the moments I had spent with him, so I can visit it later through the words I have written.

As you can see that the life of a whore is not easy especially at the House of Pleasure. Where we are displayed, sold, and sometimes even exchanged like commodities.

Here we are not allowed to have emotions of any kind and that's why from the very first day we have been told one thing in succession that;

"Always parented to enjoy sex no matter how bad the man is in bed. Make him feel like a real man. Moan as much as you can be the actress and play a game of deception with him so he comes back again wanting more."

"See perks of being a whore." (Insert a smiley here)

"And if he makes you enjoy it, then like a professional as you have taught to be, make sure to take off your sentiments with the piece of clothes you are wearing so there is no chance of real emotions getting involved, because remember it is a bargain he has made with your pimp nothing more than that."

And like a good little whore, I have been repeating these lines like a mantra in my head until that fateful day.

The moment I had seen him coming through the golden gates, I knew there was something different about this man. Something that rose and called to me. From the powerful male aura he exude and the confident way he carried himself, I could tell he was a man of experience. The expensive Armani suit he wore, sat on him like how it should be on a man of his status. The white snowy shirt he wore underneath was drawn taut across his chest, bespoke of a power not many men possess. His black hairs were neatly trimmed and styled. He captured and commanded my attention and made my breath slip away, but looking around me I could tell that I was not the only one affected by his presence, if the coy smiles on the other girls' lips throwing his way, were anything to go by. He was easily the most beautiful and attractive man I had ever laid eyes on.

And when for the first time his golden eyes met mine I knew wanted to be his.

Only his and him to be mine.

"Damn what an unconventional thought for a whore like me."

But in case you are wondering, No it was not love at first sight. It was nothing like that, but much more than that. It was like looking at the face of a person, you know who is going to be the main part of your life. Either he could be your downfall or your saving grace.

When the moment of choosing came to, my heart starts beating wildly in my chest. "What if he chooses me?"

"What if he doesn't?"

Holding my breath I waited for his answer as so many "what ifs" swirled in my mind.

Then it happened, out of so many of us he chose me. A gust of joy sprang up within me and sent a sweet chill straight to my heart. Maybe he also had felt the same wild connection I had felt.

After, throwing a glance in my direction he got up from his place, moving toward the rooms where we attend our customers.

I knew I had to wait for a little while before going after him, as it was really hard for me to hide my excitement when my emotions were so tangled up. I could feel the look of jealousy and envy in the eyes of so many girls, because it was true that I was not one of the best, yet he still had chosen me over them. At first, I was just a cheap whore but, now unknowingly he had increased my value.

Because when a man of his status, who take wealth and power for granted like it was his birthright, pick out a whore from the back row, it is only common that whore will be promoted to the first row.

Which means more business for her.

But, strangely I didn't give much thought to the only important factor of my life, I was too engrossed in him to care about it.

My heart was thudding and my mind was occupied, anticipating about the upcoming meeting. Just a few moments after I will be alone with him.

And soon we were alone in the room. Not the one where I usually attend my customers. It was a new room, reserved for special clients. He was standing by the fireplace when I entered the room. A frail moonbeam seeps in through the window pane, trickling over his form. Crossing the room. He was sprawled on the big chair as his eyes slid over me. A beautiful, soft and haunting melody of a piano was coming from the speaker.

"Walk around the room I want to look at you." He ordered after taking a sip from his wine.

A shudder tore through my body when I heard his voice, authoritative and deep velvet-rough.

I did as I was told but when I got near the delicate legged table he asked me to stop there.

"Unpin your hair and turn toward me." Again I did as I was told.

He was the most sexually compelling and dangerous man I had ever seen. My whole body and senses were betraying me. Every nerve ending I possess was reacting to him with silent but violent intensity.

"Your eyes are quite large on your face. Although other aspects of your body are well portioned but your eyes are too expressive, you should be careful with them they unravel your secret"

A slow smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"Is something amusing you?" he asked now smiling too.

"Nothing very concerning sir, it's just that no man has ever looked at me above the neck. I don't know should I be flattered or offended, but then we both know it is not my eyes you have paid for. Is it sir?"

Putting his glass back on the table he loosed the knot the tie around his neck.

"You are right, it's your body I have paid for. Take off your dress I want to see you naked."

Now as a whore I shouldn't have any problem in taking my clothes off but I don't know why out of blue I felt shy, contrary to the fact that the room was only illuminated by the firelight and the dim light which was coming from the lamp.

His lips lifted in an imitation of a sardonic smile, leaning back in his chair he trailed his index finger across his lower lips as he his gaze holds me captive, which possesses a piercing sharpness of a hunter, there was a challenge in them.

Taking a one calm deep breath I reached for the zipper in the back and slowly slid it down. Pulling the strap of my dress off my shoulders I let the dress fall into a heap of pool around me as I stepped out of it.

Now I was only clad in my black lacy bra and boy shorts. But before I could take my bra off, lifting his hand he stopped me in my task.

Getting up, he came toward me in long and measured strides. The hard gleam was back in his eyes as he pulled me toward him.

I felt his fingers feather lightly along the back of my neck, beneath my hair, and the sensation of his touch shot little shivers down my spine. His face was very close to me, I could feel his hot breath fanning over my face.

All of my senses seemed to focus on the point where I could feel the delicate motion of his fingers against my collarbone and neck and an unexplainable feeling coiled into every muscle of my body.

"What have we turned this world into? Nothing here is free, not even the beautiful girls like you."

He rasped, holding me captive under his golden commanding gaze and I knew I couldn't look away even if I tried to.

With a gentle pressure on my neck, he lean down a little and his lips took mine in a gentle kiss, and in that first moment there was a hesitation, an uncertainty, like he expected me to break away any moment, but in less than a second the chance was gone and It was like my whole body has been hard wired for this moment.

An electric current passed between us taking both of us by surprise. I had imagined a connection but nothing of this magnitude. His hands slipped around my waist and my lips parted on their own accord. I was helpless against his increased dominance.

Even sitting here by the fireplace as I am recalling all the crazy, careening sensation I had felt when his lips had touched mine, I can't help but blush like a virgin girl who has never been kissed.

Pulling apart we both looked into each other eyes our breath labored, for few moments we just stared at each other trying to control this feeling of the rush, but we both knew we are wasting our time, we couldn't contain ourselves anymore.

Taking my head in his large hand he kissed me again but this time it is rough and wild from the start, as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. My world suddenly seems to be bounded by the invasion of his fiery and passionate kiss.

I interlaced my finger around his nape as he pushed my bra down and cups my breast in his large hand. My nipples eagerly thrust against his palm. Then untangling my fingers of one hand I tightened them around his shoulder for support while the other hand traveled upward, from his wrist along the course of his sinewy arms and to the hard muscles of his back.

"Oh damn", he groaned pushing his hip toward me. The smooth fabric of his slack against my bare legs felt so erotic.

"What have you done to me? I had thought at the age of 34 I was above feelings, even feelings of lust, but one taste of your sweetest mouth had made me lose control like I am a teenage boy still wet behind the ears."

"Is it a bad thing?" I whispered

"Like I give a damn about it."

It was as though my touch electrified him. I felt his finger tighten on my waist and his kiss became more demanding

Reality fade away, I tried so hard to keep my real emotion out of it but I just couldn't. I was lost in a silver grey void that consisted of nothing but his mouth upon me. The tingling heat which was unrolling to every part of my body, the strength of his hard muscles beneath my hands, his spicy, minty scent was intoxicating me, engulfing me in its embrace and wanted to stay like this forever.

He moved his lips from my face to my throat, with an urgency as trailed down the hot wet kisses there.

My breath was coming in rapid, shallow gasp, and the pounding of my heart seemed to shake everything around me. It was like I was flying in the air. Once again his finger sought the softness of my breast. His own breathing was long and unsteady as though he had run a marathon, it flamed against my skin. My hands parted the silky strand of his hair, urging him to kiss me again.

And he did it, he kissed me on the lips and everywhere, my eyelids, my temple and my collarbone. His hands were working with my bra hook with a restrained impatience, I felt a quiver go through my whole body as he moved away to take my bra off.

My skin prickled when I felt his fingertips tracing a path from the hollow of my throat to my breast, with the pad of his thumb he draw a circle around my nipple until they were fully erect.

Hooking my one leg around his waist he pushed me backward and took one of my nipple in his hot warm mouth, I cried out in ecstasy, couldn't contain it any longer. I only knew that the ache building within me was unbearable and the sensation he was creating with his mouth and lips were pure torture. I could feel the hardness of his cock through the fabric of slack. I had lost all the reason and control over the situation. All the lesson of maintaining a professional facade were forgotten, I was totally on his mercy now. I had never felt this way before with anyone.

But then something changed and I sense a shift in his mood. Suddenly he pushed me away as if stung by a snake, turning around he moved toward the large window, raking his finger in his hair agitatedly he murmured.

"What am I doing? I can't do this to her"

Confusion swept through me. I was too stunned and shy to comprehend what just had happened.

One minute he was mad with lust and now he was acting like the very sight of me repulse him.

But before I could ask him what he was talking about? He turned toward me. Lifting my head with the tip of his finger he brushed his lips across my forehead, smoothing my hair behind one ear his eyes met mine with a gentle smile.

"Just so there's no misunderstandings." he said somewhat huskily, "I want to take you so badly right now but not here, this room might be the most special what house of pleasure has to offer but still, it is used by many other customers, and I never use what has already been used by the others."

"What about me." I said sarcastically "I am hardly a virgin and you certainly are not my first customer."

"Well in your case I'll make an exception"

Something clenched in my throat at the simple and thoughtful sentiments. My heart gave a strange lurch and I tried to cover it with a laugh.

"You must be kidding."

Holding my arms in his hand he crooked his head to one side, there was no trace of humor in his eyes they were alight with an unknown emotion, his tone had dropped in timber. My breath quickened expectantly at his touch.

"It is true that I am not a very nice man but I never make false promises. Until next time. "

Winking in my direction he walked out of the door as quickly as he had come in. but I knew he was not coming back here ever, because he couldn't do this whoever he was mumbling about.

I couldn't help the hatred and jealousy I felt for that unknown girl, as I was left behind just like always, in my half naked form, too speechless to say anything.

(To be continued)


End file.
